Kidnapped Child & Stolen Lives, After My Return
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Boo had it all, a wonderful family & blessed life. However slowly & surely her life falls apart all because of the events when she was kidnapped at the age of 2, now she has to deal with abuse from an old enemy & save her hope to regaining her old life!
1. Prologue: Lost Time

**_Tell Me What Happened Once Long Ago! And I'll Tell You My Story After That Night!_**

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOO OR ANYONE IN THE MONSTERS INC WORLD. <em>

_NOTE I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HER PARENTS JONNY AND RAD. HER RELATIVES WHO ARE INTRODUSED IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. I do own the older version of BOO and her real name Charlot Nichol Myera... _

Ok I originally did not know her name was Mary Gibbs, nor did I ever see where the names for characters were unless thats new on here... So I'm sorry for that and not having the characters in this up...- For this reason, eventually I will explain why her name is no longer Mary Gibbs, but for my story I like her name being Charlot (this is for reasons of my own I will tell you at one point her name won't be Charlot, but it won't be Marry either) I'm sorry to tell you that, it will make sense later if I have her true birth name be Mary Gibbs... I'm sorry I didn't research her name like I do most of my stories I think I tried but didn't try hard enough because of my time frame and college finals prep... I apoligize for this inconvenience and cofussion I'm glad I spoted it before I continued... For this reason the fourth chapter will probably will have a description as to why her name was changed or different... But that's a huge step to saying 'maybe'... I will say she will have this name used later at some point... I'll look into what I have wrote that could suggest anything as to how this happened. I've gone to far into the story to allow this name to be her legal birth name, but I think I could do something with her mother or fathers profession that would have been the reason for the different name.~

_Now You probably are wondering why I recently as of 9/08/2011 gave the characters as Mary Gibbs and Roz (the slug lady I think I'll make sure I'm right later)... Note on 9/10/2011: Alright Another mistake I told you Rant was a character but its Roz, today (scratch that) This week or past few weeks have not been my weeks for getting names on here or things like names for the right characters correct (I truly apoligize yet again, and realize what a 'idiototic clutz' I've been recently... I'm starting my new quarter at the University I attend in two weeks [two weeks from this past Wednesday] this coming Thursday I'm heading back to school to start my Sophmore year, and I'm super sorry if things were off in my author notes I think I'm slightly stressed and internally fliping out cause so far I have my old stuff but nothing to decorate my walls and barely hung with friends like I wanted this summer... Not only that but I have alot of classes this coming quarter and am worrying about my grades as I'm needing to keep my grades up in school so I've got alot of thiings to worry about, so please don't get mad at my mistakes thank you...)  
><em>_Well you know why I choose Charlot (Marry Gibbs)... But Roz, is different, I know by reading the next story you may have an idea as to whom one of my bad guys are, you don't know why I would choose Roz out of anyone... Well here's the thing I won't even tell you here, my third (2nd chapter in my book) chapter on here may give you a hint near the end as to why she was added, though I will note she doesn not appear in the story for a while, she may later but not at the moment, because one thing that happens is because of her, you won't find out for many chapters, but she put together something, so you'll find out... And to answer a question that you may have now... NO she is not a bad guy nor affiliated with them... Thank you :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>STORY NOTE THIS STORY DOES DEAL WITH RAPE, ABUSE, ABDUCTION, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND SEVERAL MISFORTUNES BEFALL BOO SO WARNING WARNING WARNING.<strong>_

_**Another note from me on 9/08/2011: Time for apoligizing, I recently found that my story was rated T, in no way except the 1 official chapter a T, and later their are more T rated chapters like the 4th is... I'm sorry for having that mistake for a while... If I do add this as T intentionly in the future, it will only be because of the 2nd chapter and 4 to 6th, then after that I think it would be 11- on, mostly... However, this brings me to my personal response, and to let you know this will not be a T rated story... I did not intenionly rate this as T, it must have been on accident when I was editing the story or something, I really haven't looked at this story to much on here besides corrections, and that could have bee where or how this context mistake occured... Sorry for the mistake and I will try my best to make sure this does not go below M... Because alot of mature things happen in this story...  
>One last note... Today either this morning or this evening, I will add I better discription on this story short summary before the prologue begins, I know I couldn't add the correct grammer or all the words to the description due to the limit, and will write a better one that will be slightly longer... I hope you enjoy the story and have a wonderful day oh I am sorry for the prologues harsh start, however it starts this way due to the fact that I wanted Charlot to look back on what happened leading to this moment in which she's reflecting. This will help in the flow of her own story even after it catches up to the present. This in turn is to note that the first 11 or so chapters will be looking into the past from the future, the narration will state things in some chapters of future events to help explain the growth or life dessions she goes through. I'm also am trying my best to correct any grammer or spelling mistakes to make the story better... Though I have limited time, this summer wasn't as free as I hoped and I have school starting up in two weeks next week I'm traveling to school... so I can't say the corrections will be any time soon, know that I am trying my best on all my stories and they will happen when they happen... Thank you again :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Note the following Prologue is a look forward, more of Boo looking and trying to think back to what started this all. This Prologue will give you few clues but you should already have an idea as to who may be doing this. <em>

_As for this chapter I'M GIVING A STRICT READER WARNING! ANYONE UNDER 16 SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY IT HAS DISCUSTION OF RAPE ABUSE AND HARM DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER AGE…ESPECIALY DO NOT READ IF YOUR AFFECTED BY SUCH THINGS._

* * *

><p><em>Please review review review , but if you do, NO SWEARING OR CUSSING me or the story… You can be civilized in a review and find kinder ways to say things, if you truly think my story stinks that much, cool down before you type and think before you write a review… No calling me anything because you don't know how personal a strange can be affected by words at them, you don't know anyones background on here so don't call me a rude name..you have no idea how it personally affects my life… (Just word of advice that I ask the readers to take in.)<em>

_Besides that Review Review Review. (Also I ask for reviews so many times because it helps me know what the readers want, or what I should improve on, and what you think about the story, I'm not begging for them I'm saying that if you can do because it helps me know what to improve, add more of, or continue doing, even helps me know if I need to add more description or story to a certian point... Thank you)_

_OH AND ENJOY, ENJOY, ENJOY_

_ENJOY ENJOY_

_ENJOY_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: What the Abuser Has Done To Me!<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>How did I get here again? <em>I Looked out the window and watched the cool snowflakes fall down and ice the windows over. I counted the days, it was almost a year exactly eight months, twenty four days, fourteen hours and twenty minutes. Since my life was nothing but a hell hole for ass whole fucker, ruined the last bit of decency in my entire shity life.

_Why did my life suddenly become a terror to live? I thought as I took my down to my area. I still felt the bustard inside of me, it was so long I'd been with him and he abused me that I forgot what a decent man was like. Just as always it was extremely sensitive to touch, my body felt extremely abused, and bruises covered plenty of my skin both black, blue and purple._

_The worst was I felt like throwing up, I would never get used to this life, him taking me and sexually assaulting me so much that I bleed each time, and causes pain for me inside. Never did I think I would be forced into such harsh sex, or even forced to do things that I would think would kill someone._

_I cradled my legs to my chest and cried on the white sheeted bed he forced me to share with him. It was sickening each day being alive when he swore he tried to kill me several time. Why did I have to turn beautiful? Why did I fucking survive the countless near death experiences? Why did he have to grow sickly attached to me? Why did he not just killed me the chances he could?_

_I sobbed harder in the afternoon light in some mountain range cabin away from any bit of society._

_I wish my life ended years ago, what was the point of my life, that I thought was to help others, if I am just someone's sex doll they want to destroy and claim forever. Why can't God take my life and let me live in happiness? While this shit head made sure everyone I knew thinks I died, I'm sitting here and forced to commit this man's sexual whims._

_How did my pleasant life get turned into the property of a lunatic? He took my life from years ago, he carefully made it my own, and dwindled the life. I thought I alone was living my life and the things that happened were just coincidence, all along a bartered was turning it till I fell into his hands._

_No longer was I free, so long had passed since I was last free I forgot the meaning to the term, I was left being haunted never-ending with the feeling of his penis inside me manipulating my body, my movements, sounds and expressions, hurting and abusing the affects of his fucking penis. My blood spilt every time he took me the countless hours of every night, and both of us leaking the liquid one releases with sexual intercourse mine that allows it not to hurt if the man was gentle enough for it to work then his that was supposed to make me pregnant._

_Every night I'd been one over till I no longer could fight back and to make love like I truly enjoyed him and loved my hijacker. I had little fight left in me, I was his slave and that was my life this cabin and the sex that's all I had to know what was mine, since he took everything but my life, the one thing he promised and occasionally still promised to take was the one thing he never would. Beating me up would just lead him to get stimulated and give harsher sex till I submitted and claimed loving words of desire and actual love to please his desire, otherwise he would thrust and keep me up even past my climax until he had to leave like he did most mornings. It was enough to anger any living women, how he wrongly abused me and treated me._

_The one thing I wish he took every night was my life that way he would have my blood on his hands. I wanted to die like mom and dad, I wanted to be with my Rad, with my Jonny and not this fucker who made sure I never forgot his love._

_I cringed in my tears holding onto the sheets to be the only thing to cover my naked twenty five year old body and keep it warm. I felt the pumping; him sexually abusing me haunted me while he was not here. I saw every place he shoved me, he pumped in me. The places he made me lay or bend so he could go further in and faster, the longer he could keep me in ecstasy or ensue ecstasy that would carry on and cause me to give him pleasurable sex without a fight. His dragging me along the floor as he thrust hard, while his tongue reached so far that I would joke. Every inch of this place was covered in having sex, no spot was left unused by the sex freak. No place was left where her body was not abused and injured._

_The dreadful moans and sounds I would make from the pleasure of his large hooked penis within me taking everything he made sure to own haunted my ears while he was not here. _

_The shower no longer held any relief, not that it ever did, the day I woke he instructed me to shower in the bathroom, only to sneak up on me as I began to shampoo. That was one of my worst days, he already took me only to make it worst. That was the day I bleed the worst from his sex, I was already out for a while, and then I found three months later, that I over bleed, and had a miscarriage from his abuse. _

_Worst was his intentions, he wanted children with me, even if he ended the life of the first child he could have had. He still wanted only me and only me to bear his children, he found me irresistible as I've grown and only wanted me and my children. He made sure I knew the fact that the eggs inside me all belonged to him and his desire, he would tell me how he would get a large sum of them fertilized and he used some tool while I was out to make sure I would have many children in my lifetime._

_I cried more, even when he was not home I saw him everywhere, threatening me, abusing me, touching me when he wasn't sexually assaulting me, holding me, forcing me to sit on his lap I heard every word he would say and every sound he would make._

_I watched the endless marathons of the ghosts of the past playing out my time locked away with him, him sexually assaulting me several times when I prepared dinner and he returned from wherever. The walls he always thrusted me against so hard that I had to always find something to grasp or be thrown in the air from the force._

_I had been with him a hostage or prisoner for so long that the times he was gone I missed his presence in me and pumping within me no matter how I was disgusted by this, my body became too used to the abuse and constant sex, desiring more and more as the weeks passed. My days felt like endless nightmares._

_No I did not love him, not that I could love anyone who did such things to me forcing me to suck on his perverted..well you know, he forced me to like it was a popsicle and I hated every bit of it. I still feared that something about me did love him, since he was the only contact I ever had with anyone besides the television shows I watched if you can count that as all as contact. I was hungry more often for his love, which scared me, something was not right and I feared what it may be._

_All I could do was sit in the bed with the sheets over me waiting for that night's abuse and ask. How could I have been so oblivious to what was going on? How did he get away with this? How did I fall into his trap? Will I ever fall out or will I become trapped forever in false forced love?_

_When did my life begin to be ruined anyways?" I thought as my eyes looked to the stick in the cup next to the bed, praying if God was watching and her parents were still watching her and keeping her safe, that this stick would not say the word that would end her life. Her thoughts trailed to the incident that could have been the sign that her life would lead to a living hell._

_That incident was the day I was kidnapped and most misfortunes since then occurred. I took the pen next to the bed and grabbed my used jam stained napkin and wrote the words so I would always remember in big black ink._

_**I was kidnapped at the age of 2, only to mysteriously return home a week later.**_

_**My parents like so many other people I know are dead**_

_**I was threatened then thought I was safe only to be tricked.**_

_**I was captured again and am the sex doll, wife, and slave whatever you wish to call it… of a lunatic**_

_**I am currently 25**_

_**My hair is curly black**_

_**I have a sister, two brothers, aunts and uncles I love with my life, and cousins who are like my siblings.**_

_**I love my family.**_

_**I had a miscarriage.**_

_**I've been hostage for seven months. Its scarring me that I start to miss his penis abusing my body and emotions during the day, its worst that I feel the sex when he's not around.**_

_**He killed my unborn child from his abuse.**_

_**He killed the girl I was, and murdered in blood my corage and strength.**_

_**He curved my life till I was caught like a rabbit in his trap and he had snapped my neck.**_

_**I miss those who still believe that I am alive.**_

_**I fear being pregnant again.**_

_**He wants me to bear many children with him.**_

_**I've been sick every now and then from his force.**_

_**My name is not Boo... And only my father mother and their siblings can ever call me Boo or Boo Boo bear.**_

_**I will most likely die before I am ever released.**_

_**My life has been a living hell, and I wish I could commit suicide.**_

_**I pray for a rescue and will wait till someone finds me.**_

_**I pray my abuser is put in jail sometime soon.**_

_**I want to go home, wherever home is now.**_

_**I miss the sun, and I miss my friends laughs.**_

_**I miss being called by my real name instead of the sexual names he calls me.**_

_**MY NAME IS CHARLOT NICHOL MYERA, AND IF ANYONE EVER FINDS THIS IN THE TRASH OR IN THIS CABIN KNOW THAT I WAS ALIVE FOR SEVEN MONTHS. COME FIND ME.**_

_I looked at the note and grew angry over all he took, seven months one pregnancy and one miscarriage, my body submitted and he had won its will, I was nothing but his bitch to fuck and it was all thanks to that clueless child I once was._

_I threw the paper across the room knowing he'd grow angry and roughly assault me when he found it but I did not care._

_All I could do was cowered on my bed and look at the cup in disgust praying that my parents in heaven would make sure the pen did not say what the dick that made me his wanted it to say._

_All I knew was I felt like dying as my mind grew week, threw my head over the edge of the bed, and barfed the breakfast of that morning. Before I fell into a great gentle slumber and drifted into dreams of everything since that day I returned home from who knows where._

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA<em>

_Sorry you will not truly find out about Boo and this place of misfortune for many chapters._

_I added this prologue because the first chapter needed something to make sense why it sounded like a look back at things that have happened._

_Also this is the only time Boo narrates any chapter._

_I know its not that pleasant, it was hard to write and won't be easy having the M chapters have much M content. _

_This story is a look at someone abducted, and also how it would affect Boo… PLEASE don't be harsh if you bash or slash and again DO NOT SWEAR OR CURSE… "STICK AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL ALWAYS HURT ME." Be civilized when you slash or bash a story, we are all human beings words hurt, especially when you don't know what the background of someone is and how badly one word can hurt them. THANK YOU_

_Next chapter begins with how Boo's life has gone since she returned home as a two year old after Randle kidnapped her._

_Hope you enjoy this adventure that tries a wishful mind and will go through never ending hope even when courage and strength have gone. It will be sad and filled with ups and downs._

_Now I'll ask REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. I'm not posting Part 2 of Chapter 1 Till I have 2, yes 2 reviews…. Thank You_

_THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME READERS_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: GOODBYE

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOO OR ANYONE IN THE MONSTERS INC WORLD. _

_NOTE I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HER PARENTS, Aunt Charine, Uncle Carol, Uncle Fred, Aunt Lillian, Aunt Stacy and Uncle Barry. HER RELATIVES WHO ARE INTRODUSED IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. I do own the aging version of BOO and her real name Charlot Nichol Myera_

* * *

><p><em><strong>STORY NOTE THIS STORY DOES DEAL WITH RAPE, ABUSE, ABDUCTION, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND SEVERAL MISFORTUNES BEFALL BOO SO WARNING WARNING WARNING.<strong>_

**Content Warning THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREMLY DISCRIPTIVE CAR CRASH SCENE, IF YOU ARE AFFECTED BY CAR CRASHES AND THE AFTER RESULTS I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS.**

**This Part 1 of Chapter 1 is rated PG…For the graphics of the crash scene…**

**Note _7/16/2011, A DAY AFTER I PUBLISHED STORY: SO TO MY READERS I DECIDED I WANTED YOU TO KNOW MORE FROM THE CRASH AND INCIDENTS THAT HAPPEND WHILE SHE WAS UNCOUNCIOUS, I ALSO WANTED HER TO SEE FOR HERSELF THE EVENTS OF THE CRASH AND UNDERSTAND CERTIAN THINGS. HER FATHER AS SAID IS A LAYWER BUT ONCE WAS A MEMBER OF THE US ARMY AND I THOUGHT IT BEST TO SHOW SOMETHING THAT WILL BE DISCUSSED IN A UPCOMING CHAPTER. so if your wondering why this chapter is longer yes I changed it a bit by adding a scene that she dreams, I thought the ending just cut off and went to when she was released so I decided to explain more events._**

* * *

><p><em>Please review review review , but if you do, NO SWEARING OR CUSSING me or the story… You can be civilized in a review and find kinder ways to say things, if you truly think my story stinks that much, cool down before you type and think before you write a review… No calling me anything because you don't know how personal a strange can be affected by words at them, you don't know anyones background on here so don't call me a rude name..you have no idea how it personally affects my life… (Just word of advice that I ask the readers to take in.)<em>

_Besides that Review Review Review._

_OH AND ENJOY, ENJOY, ENJOY_

_ENJOY ENJOY_

_ENJOY_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Past Comes From a Kiss:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Tear My Skin, Break My Family, Spilt My Soul and You Let Me Live?<strong>_

Boo, otherwise known as Charlot Nichol Myera was only a two year old girl with the most adorable black hair and eyes so small and cute. When she was just two years old and went missing from the human world, for a couple of days where unknown to the humans she landed and was kidnapped into the world of Monstrous Globe, the city of Monstropolis, in particular into the large corporate energy business known as Monsters Inc.

When Charlot returned, people were amazed and often flabbergasted by how the girl was found in her room a week after she mysteriously vanished with no ideas of who took the Myera daughter then brought her back safely with no signs of abuse.

Little did many know that the being who took the child now lived on earth, and he could attempt to kidnap her again out of sweet revenge towards her and the ones who banished him to the dissolent planet Earth.

However, he was placed miles from her more like states from her, she lived in California and he was placed in the bayou of Florida swamps.

It would take him many years to find the young girl he once took hostage, so many in fact that the little cutie pie grew and matured into a beautiful young lady otherwise known as a pre-teen, however, a lot took place in her life before she was ever found by her kidnapper again.

By the age of five, her black hair grew shinier and grew longer until it was medium long, that same year her hair began to curl until it was just as baby doll curly as her mother's blond curly hair. Charlot, grew into a wonderful figure and young teenager. It would only be ironic that when she became a teenager and young adult her identity would easily be mistaken for the child she once was as her compexion kept its childish appearance, especially with her wonderfully soft skin.

Her small tulip like lips blossomed after her year and a half in third and forth grade with Mrs. Natalie, with braces; her smile seemed to elongate and look ever more like the lips of an angel.

As she unknowingly was hunted her body and nature was filled with grace and beauty, she was one of the kindest people one could ever meet. Her heart was as pure as gold, and she could never judge others for their appearance or deformities but for their hearts and character. Infact her whole childhood she would carry the motto 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Although, like anyone some things were hard to look at, though this never kept her from not treating everyone the same. Whether the person hated her or was mean to her, she learned as she grew to treat those she disliked like her best friend and with respect because everyone needed a friendly hand there to hold. She was one of the few who looked past the cliques of modern society and was friends with most anyone, she saw cliques throughout her grade school years as abominations to be allowing different groups of people to be friends.

As she grew she became an amazing Christian believer, everything she did was because of her teachings or what she was taught about the word of God. The one thing she lived by was the fact that Jesus Christ loved everyone, no matter who they were and how different they may have been.

She also had a strange feeling, that somehow her heart told her that once in her life she had experienced differences and being treated like a killer swine flu.

Somehow, she knew there was a few that treated her like their own child, no matter the differences all of them had in appearance. This strange memorable feeling, was what lead her to love the bible and those around her just like Jesus asked his disciples to treat others in the world, she found was her duty after knowing she once was scrutinized like the leapers or Israel or Jesus on the cross. She knew she was put on the Earth to make a difference, and the memories of which she barely could recall was her sign that she was put on the Earth to help show others love and grace.

Through the years of the young toddler becoming a pre-schooler, kindergartener, and beginning grade school student, her toddler memories of the world that held every type of resemblance to Earth except the monster like inhabitants faded. Until only the fifth year after her strange disappearance, the year she started elementary school, was the same day the dwindling memories of what once happened to her faded into oblivion.

The summer before she went in grade school, the year she would have started kindergarten, was the same day her family moved her to Idaho, Corde Lane to be exact. However, the day before she moved she knew she uttered the word "Kitty" one last time at the sight of something in her closet.

Sadly, the following year when all her memories of the events both scary and happy vanished, was the day the dream like memories of a blue fur ball and green single eyed orb man visited her the night before she moved north. This memory and these figures also disappeared and were lost to the abyss many toddlers' strange memories go to, where they never or barely return to their conscious owner.

All Charlot could remember from her disappearance was being taken by a scrawny cloaked figure, two men rescuing her before this other man and some mafia boss recaptured her and tried to kill her.

No memories of how she escaped ever could be remembered; only her nightmares as a child told her what could have occur. Nevertheless, before the start of her first grade year, both these nightmares and dreams were lost to not return to her unconscious self. It would be truly sad to Charlot if she ever knew what she really lost that year, the memories that could never return. She probably would throw a fit to learn these horrendous nightmares, would find their way back and haunt her again when she grew. More gruesome that the innocent child had no clue about, was her nightmares had just begun.

The Monsters world and her innocent adventure completely vanished from her mind, she lived as a girl with no idea of what happened to her besides what she took or replaced with memories of things in the human world.

Charlot had loving parents, her father a lawyer and her mother a journalist for the local news, sometimes she even thought of them as overprotective. However, she knew her kidnapping hit them extremely hard and they worried losing her once more to some thugs, if not finding her killed by a pervert.

Eventually after her seventh birthday, she received twin brothers, and before her ninth, her mother gave birth to an adorable little sister. It was natural for her mother to give birth to twins since both Charlot's mother and father were twins, they only were surprised that they had one set, everyone thought that Charlot would have had a twin even more surprised that her sister did not have a twin.

For how close she became with her siblings in their young years, her little sister with blond curly hair like their dad was her closest sibling, but this was also because she always wanted a little sister that she could be a big sister to, even though she barely could talk these years she was with her.

Her brothers annoyed her as much as they could; however, she deeply loved them and would do anything for their safety no matter how annoying and crazy they were.

By the time, she was a pre-teen her childish cuteness blossomed until her beauty could not be compared to anyone her age in her school. Each year her beauty would grow as she matured into the young lady she was to become, and each year she would grow until she became fifteen, when she would stop growing in height.

Ironically, her dad's nickname for her through the years was Boo, however, his reasons for calling her this were related to the scrapes and bruises she used to always get, like she attracted injuries or accidents. He in short, had called her this before the disappearance, and somehow she believed that her dad had been her rescuer because the only thing she could ever remember was someone calling her Boo who greatly reminded her of her strong muscular dad and his older brother, both extremely robust and with body builder like bodies.

Her mother also called her this, but this had been to the love she had as a baby to the game peek-a-boo. It was quiet strange that this nickname or the game peek-a-boo could still make her giggle, laugh and smile with joy no matter the age she became, even stranger was the fact that she still loved this game.

However, her life took a turn for the worst when she reached the age of an eleven-year-old girl.

As she was on summer break heading back home from her families trip to Arizona to visit their Nana who was their mothers mom. Her three younger siblings and her were in the back seats of the SUV, they were in buster seats, while her mother and father were up in the driver and passenger seats.

They had just taken a short cut through Walla Walla Washington, and had a wonderful rest stop where they all got out of the car and thought for once in their lives the stars were the more incredible then they had ever been before.

When they got her siblings back in the buster seats and she got on her seat, all buckled up, her parents landed back on the road heading home after the two week vacation. Charlot's two four-year-old twin brothers, and her newborn sister were asleep in the back end of the Jeep SUV while she was lightly asleep in her seat.

That's when a semi car, seemed to have gone out of control, two large lights were seen coming straight at the driver window of the front car, before the front of the truck rammed right into the nose of their car.

Seeing that their car was on a turn, the SUV was pushed past the guardrail and rolled down the large long hill, only to stop when it reached the bottom, although the nose was tucked severely in, shattered glass covered the hill down, and blood covered her parents.

Charlot had no clue what happened, she thought she remembered seeing their car burning, but everything was blurry. She felt like someone unbuckled her and pulled her along the grass, however, she could not make out the figure in the dark, all she knew she could make out was the glistening knife as she laid helpless on the grass. Before she was scraped and stabbed by the sharp hunters or butcher knife screaming in pain.

Charlot only knew that moment she saw the hooded figure in a hazy blur as he stabbed her once more, the world around her spun in to a cloudy haze the quickly became dark, to the point that she fainted. After this event when she looked back on the event the only thing she ever could remember following the stabbing, was someone pulling her slowly and carefully away from the grass and onto a table of a medical stretcher.

She woke about a month after the incident in a hospital bed, a scar in-between two of her ribs while her Aunt Suzie, her mother's twin sister, and Uncle Carol ran to hold her, as if she was taken and rescued a second time in her life.

Their faces grew dim as they held her hand and stared at her with dry teary eyes, only to inform her that everyone had been afraid she was not going to make it, how she was out for five weeks, and kept going into critical condition. No one was sure if she had a chance, after she came in with stabs from some psycho and her constant relapses, only to find that she somehow toughed it out and when there was barely any hope of her ever gaining consciousness, she miraculously awoke.

Her aunt told her that her sister and twin brothers were under her Uncle Fred and Auntie Charine's care, that happy day she woke up would be the toughest day for her to learn what her siblings went through. What was going to happen next was going to be the hardest thing she would have to handle in her young life, although it was thanks to God that her one year old baby sister miraculously came away from the accident barely scathed.

Something was wrong as the pre-teen noticed the look on her Aunt and Uncles faces, when she asked about her parents and the reason they were not sitting beside her bed. She felt horrible that day when she noticed her innocent question caused both her aunt and uncle to cry like they were hungry babies.

It was only then that her aunt whispered "I'm sorry…Sorry…so…so sorry Charlot." Over and over again through her tears while she cradled her conscious niece in tears while her husband comforted his wife from behind. That Charlot understood what was going on and why her mother's twin sister seemed so hysterical and had such look of days or weeks without sleep, indicated by the dark circles under her eyes.

When realization of the look of her Uncle and Aunts face overtook her mind, she gently and quietly replied "No!" while the salty water of tears she never thought to cry as a child filled her, these were the tears of a child saying goodbye to their diseased parents. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would say goodbye to them at the same time, nor as a child and still so young.

"They…they…they promised!" she screamed hysterically "They promised to always be there!" She greatly sobbed into her knees, attempting to hide her face, with little success.

"We're sorry… so…sorry kid…they…they never meant to…you…you gotta know that…i..if…th…they had a choice neither would have left." Her Uncle Carol kindly said in his deep voice, hiding the shaking lips with his mustache, while his wrinkled eyes showed the great flood of tears overcoming his face like a mask of salty liquid water.

"Why…Why…why…did they…they…they promised…they…they can't be gone…they ca…can't be…no please. God why?" she screamed in her tears she knew the question was wrong but she could not just sit there and learn her mother and father were gone forever. Her mother promised her to take her shoping for dress when she went to her first high school prom, her father promised to walk her down the isle and not cry when he gave her away at her wedding. They promised to make it to the hospital and help her through the moment she gives birth to their grandchildren. She just could not believe that her parents were gone, not now, not before her life began.

"Don't talk like that Char bear, they loved you deeply, the Lord took them back ot heaven to end their suffering, they were at peace knowing you four survived it was because of them that you four made it out alive from the accident. Don't blame God for this indevor, he blessed you with life after someone tried to kill you, now don't put your parents or him in vain because you lost those who gave birth to you. Your families right here where they'll always be, your…your mo…my…my sister she's always in your heart as is your father where the Lords word lives." She began to cry as her voice became shaking and she attempted to wipe her eyes while continuing to speak. "There watching over all of us right now, they never will leave you…you have to know that sweetheart, understand their always right here. They'll watch you grow and will be their when you are needed to be taken home after you grow old, you still can speak to them, pray to God, tell him to tell them for you what you wish them to know. They always will here you out if you speak, there with all of us now, there angels."

"Auntie Sky." She said as her mother's nickname was for her twin sister, she jumped into her aunts embrace as she deeply cried into her chest over the pain she felt. Boo's curly locks and straight bangs fell to the side, wet and sticky from the salty tears, her body grew white as a ghost knowing the loss she began to suffer from.

Not to many minutes longer Uncle Fred the identical red head younger twin of her father and his wife Lillian, along with her father's newly married sister Stacy and her husband Barry, rushed in panting at what the nurse had explained to them.

Everyone of them had tears in their eyes, they all explained and deeply sobbed each continually telling her how sorry they were, taking turns on explaining the accident, the extent of the accident, how the emergency crews reached them, the strange findings that Charlot was stabbed several times, and the discovery of her parents dead in the vehicle.

Fred sighed and deeply breathed in and out as he wished he did not have to say the words he was to say "Charlie…my little ballerina…" he looked deep in her eyes crying like tomorrow should never come, his sobs were so hard and deep it made Charlot understand her Uncle was to say something extremely hard that would cause her to cry more.

"I'm…I'm so…so sorry… I…I got…really m…mm…mad wh…when I found out that your father…that my..m…mmmy…my brother Dave passed away…I…I did something stupid… I'm sorry."

Charlot looked into her Uncles eyes as he sobbed the worst she ever saw a single man cry, waiting for him to continue. "I'm….I'm sorry… I… I…almost sued this entire family… I… I trie…tried to…to claim the custody of your…your siblings and you…but…but…" His sobs grew larger as he fell back into the chair along the wall, his sister and wife attempting to catch him if he fainted. "I'm sorry…" he said like a man filled with guild, only for her crying aunt to deeply sigh and turn away from her nieces gaze.

"I'm sorry Boo Boo but…your siblings and you are going to be split up."

"What?" Charlot asked with her deep sobs, sound obviously confused, however internally she wanted to yell this out and cuss her family out for what they just said her body wanted to give them all the deathly look, but she was to distraught to hate them, especially after losing her parents.

"I'm sorry Charlot, but the judge saw us fit to care for you in your condition… well he saw us as better guardians to be able to pay your medical bill, where Fred would have to pay for your brothers and sister then you. He thought it was better suited to have both sides raise our siblings children, just not with you three growing up together.. We're...we're...we...we're...te...terr...terribly sorry…extremely...extre..." She could not finish, she sobbed so hard that it made it impossible to speek, as she followed her brother-in-laws action and fell back into her chair hiding her face in great tears.

The room was full of heartache and tears of hate over the past few incidents, if Charlot was not stuck in the hospital with the injuries she had, or if she was completly healed she would have jumped out of the bed and ran away from everything. She knew that would have been better then living a life without her siblings that she loved more then the world.

That night, she even made plans, angrily grumbling about her family and the judges disission. She thought courts were supposed to help people and not tear them apart. But even with her being unconsious for so long, her injuries still exhausted her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

That night she had a nightmare over the car crash. She saw the bright semi lights, her mother scream "My darling hold on. Oh Lord please save my babies, save my babies!"

Suddenly metal grinded together and the ear spliting sound of the crunching metal filled her nightmare. "God save us!" her father sceamed while her brothers were crying, her babysister was screaming, and she was shocked without a sound watching the scene like a dear in the headlights.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as she panted and saw the glistening frightend blue eyes of her gorgeous blonde haired mother, look as if she was saying goodbye.

Her dreams revealed the tear that strayed her mothers shining eyes as she quietly whispered. "We love you, mommy loves you...You're safe...you're heaven safe...We love you."

That's when even she screamed for the next second the semi broke the glass and a crunching sound like eating a Crunch bar or breaking several chips filled her ears.

Charlot screamed her parents names as she saw the glass shatter infront of them, and blood began to trail their body. She refelt the glass scathing her body but did not pay attention as she realized the car was falling back. She grabbed her brothers sittin in their booster seats next to her and through her body as much as her seat belt would let her over them, as her brother Taylor tried to cover their twenty three month old sister.

The siblings all cried, and she heared them all whisper they loved eachother, as they screamed and cried, while their car spun down the deep long hill. She felt more glass go around their intire bodies, scraping but not severly wounding them.

Crunching metal, shattering glass, their screams, grinding, chiming, and pounding rolling sounds is all that she could hear as she was watching the scene occure from the base of the hill, knowing she was still alive in the inside, but hearing the sounds as if she was in the car.

With a last rolling bounce the SUV, glided to a stop when a large tree and rock at the base of the hill added in the stop. Nothing but gentle breathing and groans is heard from the occupiants of the SUV, while she spectated the scene, trying hard when she saw the bloody mess from the drivers and passenger seats, tears weilded her eyes and she fell to the ground crawlling backwards till she hit a large bolder

The next scene was what terrified Charlot's dream, she saw the llights of the crunched Semi above, hearing the hard engine, and a unlocking door as she witnesses the driver door grind open, the sound of someone grunting as the jumped out and landing on the ground is heard.

She looks up and see's a cloaked scrawny figure, quiet like the figure she barley remembered who took her away from her home.

Charlot winces her eyes trying to get a better look as the bright semi lights blind her eyes even in the dream. All she could see was a black cloaked dark shadow outlined figure moving down the hill crunching the glass that was spralled throughout the feild.

The sound of the crunching glass and the mans harsh steps made her gulp and feel a driness to her throat, she felt a cold wind as he came closer and closer to the base of the hill. She felt trapped in a scarry movie, that she wanted to get out of, she wanted to leave this behind and not see the face or the figure at all, everything about him was like a killer or nightmare protagonist from a scary movie. Even as she watched him approach she screamed frightend by the glistening object in his gloved hand.

Finally the man stoped, she turned her frightend gave back to him as she could have sworn she heard a pleased chuckle deep and harsh come from his lips. She could not make anything out from the look of the figure only could tell he was dressed in black, had gloves on his hands and a sharp knife in his hand.

Charlot noticed exactly where the man stood, she knew who this man was now. He was the man who tried to kill her. For where he stood was the shattered window she sat at, right behind her mothers seat. She knew exactly what he bent down for as he was hidden behind the car, and that was her. He made several sounds of yanking the fifth grade girl out, but finally it stoped, and more crunching glass was heard, along wiht the sound of dragging somthing heavy on the ground, while snagging fabric, or ripping sounds of the glass tearing her jeans, jacket and shirt were heard.

Charlot walked over to where the man draged her limp uncouncious bleeding torn body, with white washed skin thirty feet from the demolished SUV, her breathing was steedy as she spectated her own body laying helpless to the black dressed man, with a blood thirsty killing look in his dark brown eyes, ready to murder her.

She gasped seeing him hold her chest down in the case that she would wake up and his right hand stretched behind him ready to stab. Then the knife met the space between her ribs, she screamed and cried seeing blood come from her body, he stabed her left leg, then the knife met her waist.

To her horror this man was trying to cause her pain everywhere and he was desperatly attempting to kill her. Then she witnissed him flip her around, the red driping knife meeting the lights from the Semi above glisting before making cantact behind.

Somthing startled her, she heard breaking glass behind her and she looked back to see her tan brown haird father, covered in blood, on the ground ouside his window, while his legs were half way in the vehicle.

He silently grunted as she noticed him crawling in the military crawl using his hips to get him along the glass. His hands were together, but it was to dark near the SUV for her to notice what was within his hands infront of his head. That is until a large booming sound was heard, and her killer groaned, she saw he was bleeding from his right shoulder where he weilded the knife in the air.

Charlot's father was panting and she could see obvious sweeting in his brigth green eyes as he groaned and threateningly yelled "Leave my daughter alone, you mother fucking son of a bitch! That was a warning shot the next one will kill you, I fought in the military I know how to weild a gun and kill. Now you better drop that knife and run for your life!" He stated, and Charlot almost cried in tears, she remembers hearing her father, her aunts and uncles were hesistant about his death there was somethign they hid and she knew now that he was not found in the car dead, for right there was her father standing up, with the killer look, gun aimed, and ready to shoot.

She looked watery eyed at her father with joy and hope, watching his valiant nature, knowing his legs were shaking but he was their to save her from death.

That's until she heard loud growling that struck fear into her core that she saw the angrily shaking man grip the knife harder, he suddenly ran towards her father, but before her father could shoot again the man disapeared, as if he suddenly became invisible. That is until her father heard glass break "Gotta" he whispered and fired the gun, only for agony to be heard, blood scene droping, and the man to be visable and ten feet from her father.

The bleeding cloaked figure dove furiously at her father, while her father growled and did the same to the killer. Punches and moans were heard as the two tossed and turned on the ground.

Suddenly sirens were heard and blinking lights were seen. It was enough to distracted the two men now holding each other to look up and see the knew spectators watching them, making their way down.

A man's voice on the intercalm was heard as he spoke through the speaker of one of the emergency vehicles.

"Drop the man and raise your hands where we can see them."

The cloaked figure growled before he in a sudden movment grabbed Mr. Myera from behind and was strangling him with his arm from behind raising the knife near his throat. "Come near and I'll kill the man!" he threated to the emergency crew in a familiar tenor raspy voice that sounded young and as if he meant buisness.

"He tried killing my daughter... Please save her..." Her father bravely stated while joking from the mans grasp, only causing the dreaming girl to get teary eyed in her spectating body watching the scene of a month before.

"Sir drop the weapon and the man, or we will have no choice but to fire our weapons."

The figure growled and moved the knife towards her fathers kneck "Make me..." before he could finish a cop shot their long range weapon, followed by another, and she saw the two bullets meet with his upper body not to far from his neck and the other meet with his hip. The figure angrily groaned in pain and droped her father.

She heard her father groan in pain as the knife met with part of her throat. She screamed a blood curdliing scream that if it were realy everyone would have to cover their ears. While her eyes cried out of fear and hatred. Only for the killer to disapear when she wanted him captured.

Charlot ran to her father and watched his watery eyes as he groaned in deep pain, and the medical crews reached him.

"He's losing alot of blood." A medical personal stated, thought she only could make out the blonde hair and musculer features of the young figure.

"Please is my daughter ok...please help her."

"It's alright sir...help is on the way."

"My daughter! What about her?"

"We're trying what we can! I need a EMP here and state!"

"Please calm down sir." a gentle womens voice said as she tried to help him onto the stretcher."

"He's not going to make it, sir?" Came the voice of the figure checking his pulse."

"Save my children...my daughter... please save Charlot...save my Boo."

"Where's a damn doctor we need one stat!"

"The wifes dead.." another women answered quickly "Children all are alive but we need to rush them to the hospital ASAP!"

"Come on sir stay with me." the women said as she looked worriedly into Mr. Myera's eyes.

Suddenly Charlot's father grabbed the womens shoulder which startled both the women and the dreaming daughter, she looked shocked to the man "Don't worry about me help my daughter...Tell...tell" he groaned in pain as he winced and had to regrasp her arm tightly after the pain subsided "Tell her I love her... Tell them all...tell...tell my girl...te...tell her I'm sorry...I'm sorry I yelled at her and did not...not let her...have...have the...the doll...please...I'm...I'm sorry...I won't ever be there to walk her down the isle...Tell her...TELL HER! TELL HER FOR ME I'M SORRY! TELL HER...Tell her I...I...I...lo...lov..." suddenly his head fell to the side of the stretcher while his arm fell down to his side.

"Sir..." she checked his pulse "WE NEED A EMP HERE NOW...GET HIM TO THE EMERGENCY CAR AND TRANSPORT HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! EMP'S, WE NEED THE EMP'S NOW!" Finally several medical personel rush to her side and run her father to a vehical that found its way to drive on the grass at the base of the hill, it rushed off to the distance, till the black darkness of night in her dream swallowed what was once her alive father.

She walked over to the area a man in his thirties was walking with a purpose panting a bit as he had the heavy fire fighter equiptment on. She followed him to notice they were walking the thirty or forty something feet from the vehicle over to her unconcious body.

She saw the handsome face fill with shock as he saw the bleeding dying young girl sprawled out on the grass filling the once green lucious ground wiht goopy red blood. He ran down to her side, gently fliping her body to the front. Two fingers went to her neck and she saw the frightend look on his face.

Charlots observational dream self gasped in fear "I was dead!" even in the dream her skin turned white in fear just like when her family told her that her parents were gone.

The firefighter set his breathing equiptment to his side as he stated "Don't you leave us you hear." He put his two hands over the middle of her chest and he grunted as he pounded pumps from his bouncing body into her chest several times. The man went to her mouth and moved her head so it was angled before opening her mouth breathing in, putting his lips to hers, blowing the air into her mouth, and seeing her chest rise.

He continued three more times, on the fourth what she would call a kiss from a handsome figure, she noticed her chest began rising up and down on its own. The man smiled and put two of his fingers along her throat, only to feel a slight heart beat. "We got a live on hear, we need a stretcher she's critical!" he yelled as she heard many men making words she could not make out that informed the handsome young fireman that others were coming.

"Come on now stay with me." he whispered as he held Charlot's hand and pinkish color came over her skin, indicating that she was alive for now.

Though the dreaming Charlot wished after she followed her stretcher that she had not gone that direction. The sight she saw was her bloody white faced mother with a blanket on her body, white skinned, eyes clossed, blond hair gently and beautifuly blowing in the wind. While the medical EMP, raised the blanket mournfully over her mothers face and raised her into the vehicle.

"No!" Charlot screamed, falling into a dark abyss and finding herself in the hospital with several doctors and nurses trying to hold her down and calm her. The nurse priking her with some serum, then the feeling of suddenly becoming numb over came her.

Charlot's eyes drooped and she suddenly fell back into a relaxing sleep. No longer that night did she have a nightmare or even dream of the crash. Nor any night after that did the crash scene burn her memory. It was only that night that the memories and sounds flooded her waking or sleeping mind. From that time on the memories of the crash were nothing but forgoten.

That is all except the blood thirsty brown eyes of her killer, were the one thing of that night her parents died that she never forgot. The only feeling she had remembered from that dream that she knew was the real events of that night, were how strong her feelings over a daring fathers dying actions were. He stayed in her heart, the hero of a life time and she would never let her feelings for him leave her heart.

Even in years that past, she would try to realive or recall the horrible events, even after her twin brothers remembered, she continued to attempt to recount the memories. However, nothing but her feelings for the bravrey of her father and the eyes of her killer, would plague her mind. These eyes would forever plague her nightmares and would be the terror of her living days that made her fear the night. For years, when the dark came and she was in utter darkness did she see's these eye's plague her mind as if they were right infront of her, and every time in these dark lightless rooms, would she scream a blood curdling scream as if she was being stabed like the night of the crash.

Weeks would pass, while Charlot stayed in the hospital's care. Something that helped the nightmarish eyes plague her living and sleeping mind was when she discovered the police had done everything to hunt the driver of the Semi, however, only days after the crash had they found the decaying diceased body of the real driver rotting, with obvious flesh and stabb marks along the rotting corpse. Forensic Bioligists placed the bodies decay rate of death to an hour before the incident. More dramatic that no evident gun shot wounds were placed on the actual drivers body, suggesting that someone hunted or purposfully killed the Myera family, and could have been after the daughter Charlot.

The police continued to hunt this mad killer the media named the Cliff Killer. It was strange that no one could trace his blood to anything, even stranger was the DNA barley matched a humans DNA, and had some type of mutation within the structure of the molecules.

A week after Charlot woke to find herself in a hospital wounded, the police released the claim that the killer took every precaution to clean or make sure no DNA besides the blood on the ground of the crime scene, or anything that could lead to their identity would be discovered by investigators. The only lead the police had was a third killing on a farm road near by, of a high school senior, who was murdered with a nife then shot in the skull laying on the side of the road. His car was claimed to be hijacked, but it was never discovered. It took only two months before investigators claimed the investigation to be a national case and the killer to be on the most wanted list in the nation.

The investigation did not help Charlot nor her state, nevertheless after four week from her gaining consiousness, had the doctors finally claimed she was healthy enough to be released from the childrens hospital and return to her families home.

It was not easy for the family when the case extended over six months with no sight of new evidence arising, and little reasurance that the investigators were anywhere near solving the case, identifing the murder, or even locating his location. Almost a year turned by when one more killing was conected to the murder of the Myera couple, the teenager and semi driver arose. A cold case of the Winchester family in the bayou of Florida, connecting the strange blood to the blood found on the kitchen of the families RV, the Winchester case was already seven eight years old, and surrounded the rapping and death of Laurel Winchester and her son Daniel Winchester. Both were getting by, yet were hard working in their comunitee and extremly well known for helping others.

With such a case being reopend and conncted to the car crash the Myera family, contemplated moving away inorder to keep the children safe. It was more uneasy when a year after the incident Prime Time and 60minutes did their own investigation of the case. With no one calling with new information, and no idea what the man looked like, the shows were quickly turned into old news, making the weary family even wearier and fearful to stay in the current city.

Nevertheless, more events would shake the fears of the Myera and Johnson family throughout the makings of a year and a year and a half, the same time Charlot started sixth grade that finalized the families dicission to spread out and leave Idaho. Incidents such as this car crash and murder, would not stop surrounding Charlot's life, as that sad day that she said goodbye to her three young siblings, as not being allowed to grow up together passed, the life that the young girl lead would officially never be the same, for this incident was only the beginning of a never ending terror. The terror that would haunt the lives of the Jonhson and Myera daughter for years to come. For their was a evil, standing close by and watching the Myera daughter, waiting and planing his next move to strike. Nothing would delay his plans for what would be the inevitable death of Charlot Nichole Myera, once known in her kidnapped days as Boo.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA<em>

_So Boo sadly will grow up without her siblings being a main part of this... Don't worry her siblings will eventually be back in her life... I know this was sad and had the twists of spliting a family apart but I've seen it happen, its hard but it can happen..._

_PLEASE don't be harsh if you bash or slash and again DO NOT SWEAR OR CURSE… "STICK AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL ALWAYS HURT ME." Be civilized when you slash or bash a story, we are all human beings words hurt, especially when you don't know what the background of someone is and how badly one word can hurt them. THANK YOU_

_Next chapter of Chapter 1 Part 2 Looks at the life after this crash that she oddly forgot important details too. (Note she has a slight memory of the Monsters Inc… I'm not telling you if they actually appear of if I'm pulling your leg… You will have to review then see what happens…)_

_For those of you that are wondering why I split Chapter 1 into two parts, its because of the content changes so much between the two different areas of her life, I thought it best to bring the larger struggle out in a separate chapter connected to this one. Also because I had no time to go through the long chapter and took someone's advise on another story on splitting my chapters up… Don't worry its only for chapter one…_

_Hope you enjoy this adventure that tries a wishful mind and will go through never ending hope even when courage and strength have gone. It will be sad and filled with ups and downs and many many many MANY SURPRISES WILL BE INSTORE THAT I BET YOU WILL NOT SEE COMING. ;)_

_Now I'll ask REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. I'm not posting Part 2 of Chapter 1 Till I have 2, yes 2 reviews…. Thank You_

_THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME READERS_


	3. Author's Note!

_Author's Note:_

Hey everyone it's me…. Bre…

Well I first should start by apologizing for taking so long to update…

I have had a whole ditsy of things going on in my life, that it would take forever to list even shortly list (as some of you well know and have seen in emails… sorry for them being super long once again by the way… a old habit of mine I need to kick)

First off I'd like to kick off by asking if you like the story... It's just a quick picture I found, but it's not mine... I'm hoping to have a title picture of my own creation or something I've drawn up soon... It may not be anything fancy as I don't currently have the money to get those fancy painter 2012's that are super cool... But will maybe ask for it for Christmas as I like the trial I tried nad find it's a good way to touch up on drawings nad paintings for online usage... (with a new computer :) (beaming brightly) I can totally do that now:) even brighter)

Well just curious I want to see what you guys think of this picture... I thought it closely looked like her, and if you knew what's comign up well it could be described as a possible hint to the next chapter... even after I thought it fit the dark parts of this story or the dark scenarios perfectly,... But who am I to talk? LOL joking...

Just let me know what you think, please I'm very critical when it comes to matching cover pictures to a story if I'm not already working on a cover picture for it whcih this one I've yet to start on... (Half because I don't know what to do for the cover picture... Few ideas come to mind, but any of your ideas may help... She will be just an fyi around 25 or whatever I said she was aged in the first chapter, so I may perfer her to be that age in whatever I will create for it...) Just let me know..

Oh and thanks EVERYONE... For everything :) :D ;) ;D

Soanyways….

I saw many authors of stories I like in the past due Author notes when they haven't updated in a while or let readers know things…

SO here's my first time trying one…

Well I've got a job, recently I have not been updating at all, and returned home due to money issues at school, I'm not attending communitee college instead, working since February at the cities local Regal Cinema's with 10 theaters, busy place, especially this summer with all the premiers and trainies new coming in, then leaving and we get a lot more… So things have been more then busy… It's humid here for some reason more then it is sunny. I'm more exhausted then usual coming back from long shifts (which I've been getting a lot of lately) back at work so I come home and literally crash. Especially since our big tv's broke, waiting for a friend to fix it… Well I sit in my room to watch it, normally falling asleep on my bed…

Also I've been having computer problems… My computers a 2 year old hp with one to many problems since the start I've had issues around final's week at school, it crashes, or something out of my control happens…. So it's not been the most reliable as of late… I've held back on a lot of stories… And just bought a brand NEW TOSHIBA that is super fast and has all this great stuff from best buy, which I did a match a price thing, and got a great deal… Well anyways I will soon have that good to go all my stuff transferred over… SO here's to hoping and praying nothing goes wrong and everything works wonderfully "CROSS FINGERS EVERYONE" _Please do_.. I'm sick of computer problems deleting stuff on my newer stories or from my notes (where I often write the rough drafts of upcoming chapters I'm not yet at or something like that)

To answer all your questions I know many of you have been dying to know… Yes I will update soon.. I'll aim for September at the latests… But I don't know how far back my trip from August 8-18 in Santa Rosa will push me… Good news.. Is so far that I know my aunt and uncle don't have wireless, so I have to rely on land line (this time I'll take a cord.. Or I hope I will)

But good news is even if I don't, I can just sit back relax and work on this story at night…. Since last year I was stressed out not having internet to search up stuff, with all the stories up my sleave now I'm positive I'll be busy just typing…. Plus I can just use my AT&T Android for looking up on the web…

I have to admit, the next chapter will include rape. As for what I wrote before it's hard looking back and trying my best to correct it sometimes.. I've used some fanfictions writers advise when it comes to those kind of stories and scenes, people who inspired me that I could make the sceen in a story that was going to include it and already wrote incredible stories with such scenes that yet made you feel for the character while well thought out on how it's written… I'm not a fan of writing anything related to sex since I was born and raised conservative yet I find some of my stories based on others life experiences of those who inspired all around me and who helped me grow into the girl I am today able to see the world and it's wrong while helping those who have faced or scene the worst this world has to offer… It all has led me to write of such… So I'm trying my best to give you the best chapter I can… Talking about this I should note that it no longer is as iffy or hard to write or speak about since my classes do surround crimes of the such (criminology) and I have adapted my writing skills so I know what I'm limited to write about have made more constructs for myself of what ideas when relating to such could go to far or be out of character…. looking at the chapter I can face it better then a year ago as I used to be hesitant on such… So hopefully it will be a good chapter that you all will all like…

Even with the darker tones it will have…

The story is going lighten up for a bit before returning to the dark details… Just thought I'd let you know… And for the most part I have some kinks I need to work out before I post the next chapter whether for chapters already posted, the following or chapters after that… Just certain things in the story line before I get the ball rolling again…

Well hope you have an awesome day…

Questions? (I have answers)

Requests?

Ideas?

Feel the need to talk?

I'm all ears and will message you most often right after you message me…. SO go ahead if you feel you want, need or have something you'd like to talk to me about… I'm here all the time (well my emails always up so I always get the messages right away)

Thanks for everything, you've all been such wonderfull reviewers and readers… I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it comes.

_TILL SEPTEMBER…._

_I'll see you around! ;)_

_CIAO!_

_~Breanna~_

_(AKA )_

_P.S. Have one incredibly amazing summer ;) Thanks Bye!_


End file.
